Molecular interactions of steroid hormones with small peptides, synthetic polyamino acids and with plasma sex steroid binding protein will be studied with a variety of physical methods. Correlations of interaction parameters with secondary protein structure and with steroid structures will be attempted. The plasma sex steroid binding protein will be purified, its physical-chemical characteristics described and possible functions investigated.